Kitty and Lillys Mess
by Kikyo-Tabitha-Yukena
Summary: This was reposted I hope it is spelled right,all of it. RR
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer DONT OWN X-MEN EVOLUTION  
  
I changed this to this account so I could up date  
  
"Kitty Pryde get down here and load the dishwasher now." Kittys mom calls   
  
"Mom I'm like totally on the phone.Mom like let me have a minuet ok,"Kitty ask  
  
"Katherine Pryde get down here now" her father calls to her.  
  
"What? Like shoot me now why don't you?"  
  
"We hadn't planed on something so drastic but ok" her cousin Chris said  
  
"Kitty Kat you know he's joking right? He doesn't mean it dose he?" Her Mom ask  
  
"Thats totally reassuring" Kitty says sarcastically.  
  
"No I wasnt" Chris says bang  
  
"Kitty are you ok?"  
  
"Mom I'm fine I dont know how but I'm fine!" Kitty looks at Chris"What do you think you are   
  
doing you could have like killed me? It's like a totally good thing you missed."  
  
"Kitty Kat I didn't miss look!"  
  
Oh no what happened it should have totally gone straight thought my head. Oh my god what's wrong   
  
with me?   
  
That night   
  
How did I do that I didn't duck did I? Like I couldn't have.   
  
"Hey baby how are you today?" A guy in her dream said  
  
"Like get away from me! No stop like get away. No don't Mom. Your totally in for it." Kitty yelled  
  
"Kitty? Kitty wake up honey."  
  
"Like where am I? This is so totally not my room."  
  
"Honey you went through the floor."  
  
"Mom that's like totally impossible."  
  
"Honey we're sending you to the school for mutants. The professor said your welcome as long as you're good."  
  
"No mom this totally sucks. I just like got the cutes guy to ask me to the dance. I like cant leave I just totally got my ticket to be popular."  
  
"I'm sorry but honey its the best thing for you right now."  
  
"Don't worry its only till you graduate. Its only four years."  
  
"Dad I like don't want to go."  
  
"Kitty they'll be here soon for you." her cousin Lilly said"Hey like look on the bright side I'll   
  
like be there with you."  
  
"You like go there also? That's totally cool."  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Pryde we're here for kitty." 


	2. Second Chapter

"oh come in come in. you must be tired after your journey."mrs.pryde told them  
  
"oh not really we really need to be leaving as soon as shes ready. we need to get back and   
  
finish our 4 page essay. what was it on again? oh yeah human evalution. the skool up there is really good for us. they dont single us out an if anything happens professor takes kare of it." jean told them.  
  
"yea i really like the skool there i learn so much. oh im scott."  
  
"and im jean."  
  
"hey you 2."  
  
"hey lilly this gurl is the only gurl that we cant find out her mutant power."  
  
"we really need to get going now."jean told them"nice to meet you all."  
  
"so whats your name?"  
  
"im kathren pryde. every one just calls me kitty."  
  
"im lilac rosemary jones just call me lilly or lil which ever you want"  
  
"ok kitty and lilly what r your powers?"  
  
"well i totally can go throught things. whats that like called anyways?"  
  
"its called fasing. lilly?"  
  
"i dont know what mine r really!"  
  
"you dont know and your going to a school for mutants?"  
  
"ya professor Xevior called my parents and said it was important that i come as soon as i   
  
can come if i want to that is. he said im the key to the safty of every one."  
  
"so we finally meet?"  
  
"huh like your totally creapy."  
  
what dose he mean we finally meet am i special?  
  
"so whats my power?"  
  
"you dont have one!"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"you have the one you want or all of them its your choice really!"  
  
"am i the only one like me?"  
  
"yes you are and that makes you very very special."scott said looking at her like he had seen   
  
an angel.  
  
" hey hey like thats creapy majorly!"kitty said getting chills  
  
"so im special like speacil ed or 1 in a million?" lilly ask getting rather confused.  
  
"well we dont think its speacil ed at least!"jean said to lilly.  
  
"hey like don't be so mean!"kitty protested  
  
welcome to my insatute. kathren pryde and lilac jones.  
  
"like hey who said that? this is totally like ccreping me out."  
  
"who said what kitty?"  
  
"like who said welcome and my full name?"  
  
"probably the professor he likes to say hi to all the new students in thier heads." jean informed  
  
kitty  
  
"like thats totally creapy!"kitty said shivering.  
  
"i was getting worried about you! how long did it take you all to get there?"  
  
"2 days."jean said sitting down on what looked like a blue fuzzy elf"oh sorry kurt. i'm just   
  
so tired."  
  
"well we finally meet."came a voice of what souunded like a really old man  
  
A man in a wheelchair came into the room.lookin at them wit his eyes focused on lilly like   
  
he mew her and didnt know where from.this stare caused lilly to fall to the floor.  
  
"lil, like are you ok? say something lil hey like hey lil are you ok?"kitty was crying now  
  
"lil you like can't leave me here with no one i like no. lil you can totally wake up   
  
and tease me about that bullet like going throught my head that i like totally  
  
fazed throght."  
  
"lilly wake up!"  
  
lilly woke up 3 days later.  
  
like where am i.Am i like dead or am i like dreaming? this dream is like totally weird  
  
"kitty."scott said"where is lilly?"  
  
" i like am lilly scott."she said"i can like totally change my apperance.what did you call   
  
me?"  
  
" i called you kitty."  
  
right then lilly would faze throught the table.  
  
"ok kitty stop joking. where is lilly."  
  
" i am lilly.watch!"lilly would change to jean.  
  
"professor."scott yelled"help me."  
  
"whats like wrong with you?"kitty asks"oh like hey lilly.will you like change back to your self. she like totally gives me the chills." kitty shivers.  
  
end chapter. 


	3. Third Chapter

disclaimer:I DONT OWN X-MEN EVOLUTION  
  
lilly sudddenly changed into her self again. it looked as if kitty melted away. she was not the lilly everyone knew she had shoulder length blounde hair. baby blue eyes clear skin no fat on her body she looked awsome she was the type of gurl any boy wants.looks perfect and yethad a higher G.P.A. then any one at bayville. she juged you not by apperance but whats on the inside.  
  
"so how are you feeling today?" scott was still stareingomg.shes hott i mean i can't belive  
  
she looks this good.i mean i cant do this to jean.oh she looks so much better then jean.scott thought he was going crasy.  
  
"im fine how are you?"lilly said with a smile. scotts face was blood red by now."are you ok? your face is blood red!"  
  
"like scotts totally got a crush on like you lilly. this is totally like weird."kitty was standing in the corner now trying not to have to look at scott."like if you like lilly just totallly go for it. shes like totally free and, your like totaly free-"  
  
"how would you no if i was single?"he said glaring at kitty.  
  
"cause your to ugly to get a gurl."kitty said so mad she didnt even say like.  
  
"we'll see about that!"scott said this as sort of a dare.  
  
"like ok like totally you have a week. i'll pick the gurl."kitty was laughing so hard it wasn't a giggle any more.  
  
"then that means she'll go with us to hiawii!"scott's smirk went to a grin.  
  
"Oh my word i forgot about vacation."kitty said running to get packed  
  
"you no that lance and pietro are comming with us dont you."lilly said hoping for some kind of reaction.  
  
"they are i can spend time with lance!!!"kitty was so happy she forgot what she was doing."so like who is whos partner?do we get to pick our partners?"  
  
the whole time kitty had been there she could do nothing but think about lance.you were lucky if she stopped for like a miunet. lets go back to our 2nd week here. she just met him.  
  
"so kitty who are you going to duncans party with? or do you not no yet?" ask one of her many friends.  
  
"if i tell you,like will you totally promis not to laugh?" kitty didnt want to tell them.  
  
"gurl we will like totally not laugh."her friend said  
  
"like i havent asked yet butwisper wisper ok like totally dont tell any one though."kitty hopped her secret didnt get out till duncans party.like that was going to happen.  
  
by lunch every one was talking about kitty liking lance. Even LANCE. Kitty didnt no what was going on. then when lance ask her to the dance she found out.  
  
"Hey Kitty Kat." lance called"want to go to duncans party with me?"  
  
"like ya sure earthquake.I'll go with you." kitty replyed smiling."you no i was going to ask you.but you beat me 2 it.so waht tym r u goin to pick me up?"  
  
"How about 8ish?" lance said with a grin.  
  
"fine by me puddin pie."kitty said blowing a kiss to him.  
  
"hey but if you wanted to go with me you could have ask i would have said yes no question."kitty froze at thesse words.  
  
She didn't know who he new.she stared at the floor for like 10 miunets rying to think who she told."wait pietro."kitty thought"could he have been there? i dont think he was. wait i told wanda ya thatsright she was sitting an a bench really close to us she could have heard.then told pietro then he could have told lance. im so dead."  
  
"so kitty who arew you going to the dance with?"lilly ask with a smile.  
  
"the cutes guy in the skool."kittywas overdoing it majorly." lance."  
  
"so he's mr. lucky lance.i never thought you would like a gober.well now i no you like gobers." lilly was laughing  
  
"What-do-you-mean-she-likes-gobbers-lilly?" Pietros voice camen from behind lilly as he wrapped his arm around her middle.  
  
"So you going to duncans party?"lilly ask pietro.  
  
"maybe with you. but no one else. so wanna go to duncans party with me lilly?" he ask.  
  
"well let me think."lilly was making him wait."i guess i could. id love to."  
  
end thought  
  
"so what are you taking to hawii? cause lance is going and dont you wanna impress him?" lilly said with a smile.  
  
"you'r getting a thrill uot of this arent you?"kitty had turned red and was staring at the door.  
  
lilly turned around to find...  
  
R/R please and who do you think is at the door review and tell me who you think is at the door.  
  
Review and ill put up chappie 4 


	4. Forth Chapter

I need to say that logan6 gives me some ideas and helps me alot i mean alot so if you read this r&r thanks ill be happy to read them  
  
"peitro and lance. oh hi how are you this fine day?" lilly said going blood red.  
  
"fine."pietro said looking at her like she was nuts."that old guy said to tell you to hurry up."  
  
"well tell professor kitty is almost done."lilly was still red."she needs her towle and toothbrush. so if you will please leave us in peace we will be down in a miunet."  
  
"ya ok hurry up." lance said.  
  
"did you like not here lilly she said buzz of and we like will be there in a min.ok mr. offical pain in the like but."kitty said." like buzz off. totally like leave us like alone." kitty throught someything at the door and used her power to run and make the door faze.  
  
"ouch." lance said." how did that come throught the door?" lance ws confused.  
  
"like thats what you get. like totally get away i was like totally hoping for it to like totally hit the wall."kitty said sticking her head throught her door."now like buzz off like your totally cramping my time scedual. oh wait you don't know what one of those is do you?"  
  
"ya ya think what you want. i no the truth."lance said walking down the hall.  
  
all the sudden a hand came through the door ahead of him but the hnd was in the floor. it was rouges room. how had he gotten here or had he just not noticed it before. the hand had blood on it. the finger tips were all tatterd and the hand had no arm attached to it.   
  
"h-hello?"lance said"w-whos there? s-say something?"  
  
"pietro are are you ok? pietro wake up." it was jeans voice. he heard someone in the background just standing there breathing hard.  
  
"what happen ahhh..."lance made a sound that scared pietroand he awoke.  
  
peitro looked at the floor near the door way and saw a hand. then he looked down at his wrist... 


	5. Fifth Chapter

disclaimer: i dont own x men  
  
pietro looked at his wrist and his hand was there. then whos hand was at the   
  
door?  
  
" oh pietro your awake! how do you feel?" jean ask" your head hurt anything?"  
  
" er no. who's hand is that?" pietro ask.  
  
" im so glad your not hurt." jean said." you really scared us there you   
  
know."  
  
" i ask who's hand that was. are you going to answer me or not?" pietro said rather mean.  
  
" no im not. cause you should know you did it." jean said storming out of the room. he didnt   
  
understand whos hand was it and how did he do it? he didnt know. how did he do that he couldn't   
  
have not him he was not that kind of mutant.he was a speed mutant he couldn't take off hands. he   
  
didn't even threten to do anything like that except to wanda. wait could he do that. he didn't   
  
know. should he have thought about what he was doing when he went into this house? should he have   
  
even come here?  
  
" pietro are you ok?" lilly ask she was coming down the hall.  
  
" ya. ya i am lilly. hay can you answer a question for me." pietro ask her as sweet as he could.  
  
" i guess. since you didnt call me jones. what is it?" lilly said looking at him.  
  
" whos hand is that?"  
  
" thats wandas. ya she tried to break in last night. i'm surprised you didn't remember. you   
  
really got mad cause she called kitty a little slut. i didnt know you cared about her. i need to   
  
get down there and start packing. ok or do you need me ot answer another question?" lilly told   
  
him looking into his eyes and tryed to be sweet.  
  
" no thats it. i dont have anymore questions. you can go pack." pietro said looking like he just   
  
saw the devil." in the meantime i have someone to kill."   
  
" ok,well dont get hurt. you dont wanna be hurt for the trip. do you?" lilly called. why am   
  
being so nice to him. maybe cause he was hurt. is that it?   
  
" are you ready lilly?" it was the professor" i know you are very confused right now but you must   
  
not let that get in the way of you're having fun. ok."   
  
" sure professor. i'll try. i promise." lilly told the professor.  
  
" and i'm here for any help i can give you. thats why i'm here afterall. to help and guide you."   
  
the professor said to her.s" so if i can help tell me. and if you don't think i could try me.   
  
many people are surprised with how much i can help."   
  
" don't worry i'm fine." lilly said lieing big time." i promise i'm fine."   
  
" ok but if you need to talk i'm here." the professor said to her.  
  
" ok." lilly replyed.  
  
" lil like we're ready for you're stuff." kitty called.  
  
" ok here it is." using her talepathy she made her stuff float down to the buses." there you go."   
  
" you're rather good with your power. how did you get so good?" he ask.  
  
" well im really not that good id like to be better. i mean the sky is the limit. there is no   
  
stoping my evolution. of my powers there just wonderful." lilly said " i better be heading down   
  
jean keeps calling me."   
  
" goodbye for now. i'll see you when you get back ok." the professor said  
  
" ok see you later then." lilly said." oh jean shush im comming."  
  
" well could you come a little faster? your going at the pace of a slug. so go at the pace of a   
  
snail and we can at least see you." scott said  
  
" what are you talking about? i'm already on the bus." lilly said.  
  
"huh what do yo-" scott started then of coarse the smelled sulfur. faintly but they smell it.  
  
" so hurry up you all.im ready to go." lilly said to them. " there is one thing you need to no.   
  
you never tell me to hurry up and get away with it." she said smiling.  
  
" well lets get going." peitro said in a rather good mood. he had a smile across his lips.  
  
" ok." lilly said" if you arent comming im gonna make a long trip short. i'll bamf to the hotel   
  
and just buy new close."   
  
" now you dont want that do you." said jean.  
  
" you never know."lilly said.   
  
" like lilly you wouldn't like leave me here alone with all the guys would you?" kitty said   
  
getting chills." thats like totally mean. leaving me here with jean and the boys."  
  
" you don't vanna be here?" kurt ask looking very sad.  
  
" kurt it's not that. it's just-" kitty began  
  
they went to get on the bus but... 


	6. Sixth Chapter

" like where is the bus?" kitty asked them.  
  
" i don't... i don't know." scott said.  
  
" it vannizhed!" said a very wide-eyed nightcrawler. well kurt casehes not   
  
blue and fuzzy. well at least not now he was really.  
  
" well, we can bamf there" said someone they didn't know they voice.  
  
" who are you?" jean said. kitty was just staring she looked just like ororo.  
  
" that serves no purpose." bamf. she had disapperd and reapperdbehid jean.  
  
" ouch. that hurt mystery woman." jean said to her.  
  
" vho are you?" kurt ask.  
  
"can't you tell i'm ororo's twin." she said" im troro."  
  
" i don't have a twin. we mad a fight and i killed him by accedent with a   
  
bolt of lighting."ororo   
  
said" and his name wasn't tororo. it was tarayo."  
  
" what?" tororo said." you doubt that im alive. sister after all these years   
  
i change my name."  
  
" ok then what is your power?" ororo said  
  
" i lost my powers along time ago." troro said.  
  
" no you didn't. you never had powers." crash a bolt of lighting came down on   
  
troros head. then   
  
they found out it was mystitue.  
  
" did you even every have a twin really?" jean ask. kitty fell down and   
  
looked as if she was   
  
dead." kitty kitty wake up. kitty are you there wake up. kitty." jean   
  
screamed.  
  
" kitty kat hey are you ok." kurt asked her. like she could answer. she was   
  
out cold. kurt was   
  
worried about her and you could tell he wouldn't sit still while she was in   
  
the med wing. finally   
  
she came out. kurt could have done a cartwheel.  
  
" what am i like some kind of like freak no that you totally have to stare   
  
at?" kitty said they could tell she was fine.  
  
" no your not.are we going now or not?" taren asked. taren was the lucky girl   
  
that got to go to   
  
hawii with them. well more for the dare then fun. kitty was having fun making   
  
her mad. " so like   
  
do we have to ge any older just sitting here."   
  
" no do you have to have an additude?" jean ask. they weren't friends.   
  
because she had asked   
  
scott to shadow dance before jean could. she had also asked him when she was   
  
goin to .  
  
" yes i do. if you have a problem with it stay here." taren said.  
  
" so you think you can come here and insult what must be someone like a   
  
sister to me." it was   
  
lilly she was back." so if you have a problem with her the that means you   
  
have a problem with me.  
  
" lilly no i dont. i don't have a problem with you. i have a problem with   
  
jean cause 1 shes a   
  
mutant living here. and 2-" taren started.  
  
" you have a problem with mutants then look up." they all looked up lilly   
  
came throught the   
  
floor." then then you have a problem with me."   
  
" huuh." taren was scared." well at least your power is cool. lilly you can   
  
walk throught   
  
anything probably. all jean can do is stuff with her mind."  
  
" oh you think thats bad." lilly said.  
  
" ya i do. it's scary." taren said  
  
" well then get out of here." lilly picked up her and her stuff and set her   
  
out side.  
  
" lilly come here please." ororo said." you are not to let them kn-"  
  
" know i have a gift. ororo i don't really care if any one says in weird they   
  
just dont mess with me. or they find out i have them. if your going to   
  
lecture me then i can go to join the   
  
brotherhood." lilly said." i really dont like being told what to do. so   
  
either you step down or i step out and you have one of you're toughtest   
  
enemys."   
  
" well me i don't like threats. so you can step." ororo said." or is that to   
  
big a step for you. going from first to last?"  
  
" we'll see who's last ororo. mother will be quite glad im there. so thank   
  
you ororo for pointing out that there is no room in the X-Men for me." lilly   
  
said."all i wanted is for taren to back off when jean tries to say something.   
  
then you point out that i would do betta in the brotherhood.so off i go. oh   
  
and my mom is mystigue. thanks for letting me know everything you let me   
  
know. Don't even think about trying to wipe my mind professor. You aren't   
  
strong enough."  
  
" Leave now Daughter of Mystigue."Ororo said to Lilly.  
  
"As we speak. Kurt we shall meet again. When you need to find out who you're   
  
parents are." Lilly had no point. Or did she." When we do meet to revile your   
  
past. You will turn to you're mothers side or lose her. Forever." With that   
  
lilly turned on her heel and left with her stuff floatng behind her. at the   
  
door she set it down and carried her bags. that was the last time they saw   
  
her there for a long time. In fact they only saw her at school for a while.   
  
then she officially joined the brotherhood when she and Pietro broke into the   
  
instatute. They broke into Cerbro. Found the new mutant and recruted her with   
  
ease.There were two of lilly.She had the same powers and everything. She was   
  
her twin, Tacell.  
  
" So whats wrong? its 4 in the morning." said a very tired female voice.  
  
" I need to ask you something." a male voice said. " Can we meet tomarrow   
  
after school?" the male voice said.  
  
" sure." the female voice said.  
  
" ok meet me at the front door." the male voice said  
  
" ok hey wait. who is this again? i know who it is i just can't place you're   
  
name right now." the feamle voice said.  
  
" oh i'm ..." the male voice began  
  
AN: ok now i need you to review me and tell me who you think the male and female are.  
  
who the male could be who the female could be  
  
A. scott A. rouge  
  
B. evan B. kitty  
  
C. kurt C. tacell  
  
D. pietro D. lilly  
  
E. lance E. jean  
  
review me and help please i dont know who it is yet. 


	7. Seventh Chapter

hey well i didn't get any real good reviews sp here is tha LAST chappie. If I get some good reviews MAYBE I'll start anotherstorie that goes alond with this storie.  
  
The next day after school   
  
" Where is Kitty?" Lilly asked.  
  
" Why do you care? Your the one leaving. Why don't you do me a favor and just leave already.Since you want to so bad." Scott told her.  
  
" Hey I have no choice. My mom wants me home and I have to go home." Lilly said," Don't you dare tell me about having to do something you want to.You get to stay here. Have fun. I can't wait to see how you hold up once I'm gone. You won't get a free ride any more. You'll have to stand up for yourself.You'll have to fight off the brotherhood for the first time in almost 8 months."  
  
" Don't tell me about that. You have a family and I don't." Scott said walking out of the room.  
  
" Lilly honey it's time to go." Lillys mom told her.  
  
" Ok. I'll be there in a minuet." Lilly said looking around for one last time." I'm ready to go now mom." Lilly said walking over to her mom.  
  
" Ok sweetie. Did you see Kitty?" her mom asked.  
  
" No. Why do you need her for something?" Lilly asked her.  
  
" No her mom wants her home also.She told me to baring Kitty back with you. So can you go and find her please?" her mom asked.  
  
" Sure. Why not." Lilly really didnt want to go look for her." I mean this city only has 40,000 people that live here."   
  
" Ok. Honey I'll met you here in 4 hours time ok?" her mom asked.  
  
" Lilly. Come here quick." Jean yelled.  
  
" What is it?" Lilly asked.  
  
" And we report that there was an accedent on the Highway and, a young girl was killed. Her mangled body was found at the base of a hill. It looks as thought she was thrown through the engine." the reporter said." She was with a man. He wore dotags that said Wolverine."  
  
" Mom I'm ready to go now." Lilly said.  
  
" Are you sure sweetie?" her mom asked.  
  
" yea. There is nothing left for me now." Lilly told her mom.  
  
In Lillys home town.  
  
" Lilly hun. Don't freak out but, you know that place you just came from?" A friend told her  
  
" Ya what about it?" Lilly asked her.  
  
" It was blown to bits. They said no one live that was there." Lilly started cryig like there was no tomorrow.  
  
AN: So how was that for an ending? Well read it and please review.   
  
Thank you for reading my storie  
  
Mary Baker 


End file.
